Freckles
by ChibiMaouIwa
Summary: True Meaning behind the opening song: Misao's Point Of Veiw
1. Kenshin's true feelings

Freckles: a song Fic for Rurouni Kenshin:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rurouni Kenshin, but LOOVE this anime. When I found the words to the English theme song, an image popped into my head, since I had already seen the OVA before Cartoon Network started to air the Shishio saga. I hope you enjoy. This is my first song fic, so please, R&R, and be nice, please!  
  
[I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,  
  
Life goes on, and I heave a little sigh for you,  
  
It's heavy, the love that I would share for you,  
  
But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube.  
  
Now the little pain sitting in my heart  
  
Has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now.  
  
Those silly horoscopes, I  
  
Guess I can't trust them after all.]  
  
The wanderer came to a stop, tired that he was, he slumped down in front of a stream and started to splash water onto his face. As the water dripped off his face, it made little ripples in the placid surface of the stream. He looked down at the water, and as the water started to calm again, his reflection seemed oddly different. As he gazed, he noticed that he looked younger, more Juvenile. This lasted only for a moment, until the water's surface regained it's true form, allowing his reflection to be truly realized. He was still a tired, withered man, with a battered scar on his cheek. He rubbed that scar, and decided that it was still there, and that his past was still real. He looked up towards the sky, deep in thought. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Tomoe-san . . . Seijuurou-sensei. . . why was I so stupid . . . why did I have to make such petty mistakes . . . why . . . All those years ago . . . I could have been a good man. If only I had listened to you, Seijuurou-sensei . . . None of this would have ever happened . . . Hitokiri Battousai . . . what an ugly title . . . and to think that I was once proud of that . . . Seijuurou-sensei . . . why didn't I finish my training like you told me to? None of the things I did would have happened . . . and my love . . . Tomoe-san . . . you wouldn't have had to suffer . . . I can still feel your love for me even now . . . you were so beautiful . . . and your love was so sweet . . . why did I have to do that? . . . why . . . oh, Tomoe-san . . . How I wish you were still here with me . . . the friends I've made lately, just can't break the fear and pain in my heart . . . As the Battousai, I've been expected to go on such dangerous missions and slay so many people . . . No more . . . I cannot do it . . . I mustn't . . . Many people lately have reminded me that I cannot live without my legacy as the battousai . . . but, I CANNOT become that man again . . . I won't . . . even if it means that I must take my own life . . . I will never become the battousai again . . . "  
  
[If we could get further away,  
  
I wonder what it would be like . . . ?  
  
YAY!  
  
I'd be so happy  
  
Inside my heart.]  
  
"Tomoe-san . . . what if I had never become the Battousai in the first place? Would I ever had met you at all? And if I had . . . would I have been able to save you from another hitokiri? You were the fiancee of one of the men I had killed . . . and you decided to take your life into my hands in order to save me from an attacker . . . that's how I received this X on my cheek. That's how my life has been soiled. Maybe it would have been better to have never met you, Tomoe . . . Maybe this pain in my heart would never have been here, and I would simply be . . . Rurouni Himura Kenshin . . . master of the Hiten Misturugi Ryuu . . . yes, Seijuurou-sensei. . . had I finished your training . . . I would be . . . Himura-sensei, wouldn't I? . . . I would have had to slay you with my own two hands . . . when does the killing stop? Wait . . . what's this? Kaoru-san? Yahiko-kun? Sanosuke-kun? why . . . why am I seeing them now? . . . can it be . . . that they're my salvation? Are they what's supposed to keep me happy?"  
  
[All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind.  
  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.  
  
And tonight I thought,  
  
I'd be just sitting in my sorrow.  
  
And now I must wonder why.  
  
What did it really mean o you?  
  
I just can't see it anymore!  
  
I just can't see it anymore . . .  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh -ohhhhhhhhhhh . . .]  
  
"Kaoru-san . . . you welcomed me into your home . . . why is that? . . . A rurouni such as I should not be welcomed by someone like you . . . Yahiko-kun and Sanosuke-kun . . . you two have become my closest friends. You've never discriminated me for what I truly am . . . and neither have you, Kaoru-san . . . until I met you all, I thought that I'd never ever fit in anywhere . . . I thought that I'd wander around forever, until the day I died, because of what I was . . . Hitokiri Battousai . . . I thank you, Kaoru-san, Yahiko-kun, Sanosuke-kun, for accepting me into your lives . . . but, there's still one thing that troubles me . . . Tomoe-san . . . what did our love mean to you . . . I know now that you were actually a decoy, set to capture the battousai . . . but you did fall in love with me, didn't you? . . . I just don't know anymore."  
  
The man decided then and there that he would no longer be a rurouni. He had a place to be, and people to be with. He set his back on the small stream, and walked back to whence he came.  
  
"Goodbye, Tomoe-san. I know now that it is futile for me to worry about such things. I will now return to my home, at the Kamiya dojo, and live out the rest of my days with her. My love . . . Kaoru-san." 


	2. Misao Ponders Her Position

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Rurouni Kenshin, or any of it's characters. I do,  
  
however, LOOOOOVE the opening song, in BOTH Japanese and English. So, for you're  
  
enjoyment, "Freckles": Through the eyes of Makimachi Misao . . .  
  
NOTE: 1: Itachimusume - "Weasel Girl"  
  
[I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,  
  
Life goes on, and I heave a little sigh for you,  
  
It's heavy, the love that I would share for you,  
  
But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube.  
  
Now the little pain sitting in my heart  
  
Has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now.  
  
Those silly horoscopes, I  
  
Guess I can't trust them after all.]  
  
The little girl looked into her mirror, and sighed. She was very displeased with herself,  
  
that she was. Also, she was displeased with the way things had been since the Rurouni and his  
  
friends left. As she stared into her mirror, she placed a hand on her own cheek, feeling it's soft  
  
texture. "Is it my face? What is it? What is it that makes you hate me so?" Becoming rather  
  
angry, she threw her fists down upon the desk, vibrating the vanity. "I just don't get it. I was so  
  
sure things could work out for us. Everything about us is compatible. WHY DON'T YOU LIKE  
  
ME!?!?!?"  
  
[If we could get further away,  
  
I wonder what it would be like . . . ?  
  
YAY!  
  
I'd be so happy  
  
Inside my heart.]  
  
She woke up with a start, her heart racing, and dried tears caking her face. She had cried  
  
herself to sleep yet again, and was very annoyed with herself. Again, she pounded her fists into  
  
the desk. "IT ISN'T FAIR!! WHY DOESN'T HE LIKE ME!?!?" A voice appeared from  
  
behind the door.  
  
"Itachimusume!1 Are you alright in there?"  
  
"Gramps? Yea, I'm ok!"  
  
"You're sure? Alright, goodnight!" She once more stared into the mirror, angrily. "I'd  
  
be so much happier if you'd only give me a sign, please, that's all that I ask of you!"  
  
[All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind.  
  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.  
  
And tonight I thought,  
  
I'd be just sitting in my sorrow.  
  
And now I must wonder why.  
  
What did it really mean o you?  
  
I just can't see it anymore!  
  
I just can't see it anymore . . .  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh -ohhhhhhhhhhh . . .]  
  
She took a moment then to just reflect. She thought of when she was first found by the  
  
Oniwa Banshu and how much fun she had with her love, and all of her friends. How she longed  
  
for that again. To laugh, and to be closer to the one she loved. She looked out the window,  
  
towards the temple that he had been sitting in, for several months now, since before the Rurouni  
  
left. "Why? Why is it that you won't speak to me? Could you really have meant what you said  
  
that day? That day you almost . . . " she collapsed into tears, and with one last breath, she  
  
whispered, just before falling asleep once again, "Shinomori . . . Aoshi . . . Ai shiteru . . . " 


End file.
